


Not Human Anymore

by CasGetYourShotgun



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jossed, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Viral Ella, XPB-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella POV, set somewhere around Terminal (but written before it came out). She knows something's up, but will she ever find out what it is? And what happens if she does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Human Anymore

I don't think my best friend is human. Sure, Tory _looks_ just like an average teenager, but some things just don't add up. Like the Gamemaster case. The Morris Island Three (plus Ben Blue) couldn't have demolished that gate on adrenaline alone. Never in a million years. And when Tory saved me after I was kidnapped, those moves were _not_ natural. There's something else, too. I saw her eyes, just for the briefest of moments, and I could have sworn they shone golden; like amber, like fire.

I suppose I could confront her, but I don't want to. She has a right to her secrets, and if I'm being completely honest her boyfriend scares me a bit. But I want to know more.

I think Chance Claybourne has the answers, so I go to him. He is cagey, defensive. He tells me everything is normal. I don't believe him.

Tory. Hi. Ben. Shelton. Chance. They're all a part of something, and I want in.

****************

"Ella!" Hi calls my name as I'm walking home from school. I have the money for a cab, or my parents could hire someone, but I like walking. It gives me time to think.

"The boat leaves in three minutes! Why aren't you on it?" I say, confused. Hi and I have become friends since we first met. Back then, he was awkward around me, but now each other's company has become as natural and easy as breathing. He's loyal. Funny (even if none of the others think so). Kinda cute too, if you squint a bit.

"You've been acting weird all week. All _month_. I'm worried."

"It's nothing." I walk a little faster.

"It's something." He matches my pace. Almost. Guy isn't built for speed.

"OK, you wanna know what's up?" My voice hardens. "Something weird is going in here. You and Tory and Shelton and Ben and Chance are all up to something. You all have this big secret and you don't trust me enough to tell me what it is!" The shock registers in his eyes.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes." I snap.

"Then come with me."

We walk back to the boat, running when we realise it might leave without us. The four islanders take me to some secret bunker (which is pretty impressive) and tell me everything. I promise not to tell anyone.

****************

They work with Chance to unlock the secrets of the virus, and I work too. An outside perspective, looking at things with detachment when their emotions get in the way. Ben and Chance don't get on, and I help the others to calm them. And one day I gaze into the mirror and nearly pass out as glowing golden eyes stare back.


End file.
